Infamous X-Men: Swirling Ash Edition
by Ejammer
Summary: Naruto born in the Marvel Universe as a mutant and into a wealthy family. After tragedy strikes and he loses that how will Naruto respond when that tragedy activates his X-gene what will happen when Naruto meets others similar to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Infamous X Men: Swirling Ash Edition**

Naruto/X-men Evolution/Marvel

 _Naruto born in the Marvel Universe as a mutant and into a wealthy family. After tragedy strikes and he loses that how will Naruto respond when that tragedy activates his X-gene what will happen when Naruto meets others similar to himself._

"Kaa-chan, come on Kaa-chan wake up you need to wake up" a young red haired child whispered out as he hid in a cupboard trying to will his mother awake.

"Shit, what fuck have you done the boss told you to restrain her not shoot the woman" one of the Thugs berated his trigger happy partner

"Don't blame me, the boss said if she tries anything shoot her" replied the other thug. Which led to the thugs bickering over what to do now neither noticed that the woman that they just shot was starting to move.

Slightly turning towards where she knew her son was hiding Kushina mouthed for him to run before coughing and as she began spluttering the thugs realised she was still alive.

"Crap she is still alive and she has seen our faces now we got to make sure this doesn't land back on us and the boss" the trigger happy thug reasoned with the other thug

"Fine lets just do this, with Kushina out of the way the boss is next in line to become the heir to the Uzumaki Zaibatsu" the other thug justified as he readied his own hand gun.

 **BANG, BANG**

As they both approached Kushina, in the cupboard Naruto felt completely helpless as he heard the gun shots ring throughout the kitchen and watched as the two thugs both shoot his mother once more and in that moment right they shot his mother watching the light leave her violet eyes. His own violet coloured eyes began change to a bright orange in reaction to his rage.

"Hey is it me or is it getting warmer in here" the trigger happy thug questioned before his partner could give him an answer a prepubescent cry rang out as he the trigger happy thug turned around to witness a small child burst out of a cupboard covered in what looked like smoke and snatch a fork of the table top and then leap right at him. To the trigger happy thug time seemed to slow down as smoky child projectile came hurtling towards his…

 **SQUELCH**

"AHHHH!" screamed the trigger happy thug with a fork now lodged in his eye

just before the other thug could react to what he just saw the child turned to face him with glowing red/orange eyes and smoke practically come off of him in waves.

"Monster, Akuma, what are you" as the other thug aimed his gun at the akuma and fired just for the Akuma to turn into what appeared to be ash and smoke. As the bullets missed they hit his trigger happy partner in the chest as he was distracted trying to deal with the fork lodged deep into his eye killing him what the other thug did not notice was the akuma reform behind him.

As Naruto reformed behind the thug he was acting mostly on instinct especially since he went into shock of seeing his mother murdered. As Naruto finished reforming the smoke began to move his hands reach up towards the back of his targets neck. What Naruto didn't notice was that his hands were glowing orange and as he made contact with his hands the man also glowed orange before disintegrating into ash. The smell of burning flesh snapped Naruto back into reality but as he Naruto looked around promptly passed out from exhaustion.

 **Earlier/1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville NY 10032** (1)

"Ororo, Logan please meet me at the hanger" a voice rang though out said peoples mind as they currently in the mansion.

"Cerebro has located a new mutant in Osaka Japan and I feel may be in need of our help, so I am sending the to of you along, please be discreet and safe" the voice rang out again

"what ever you say chuck" replied Logan out loud.

"Yes Professor, we will be discreet" thought back to Ororo whilst looking pointedly at Logan who was already walking towards the the hangar.

"I shall be monitoring the situation with Cerebro" mentally replied Charles.

 **Five Hours Later/Osaka, Japan**

"Chuck, we have just arrived at the location you gave us in Osaka" Logan said in to his communicator, as he was dressed up in his orange suit alongside Ororo in her X-suit "we are entering now"

As Logan and Ororo got the front door they noticed it was open already which led to Logan to sniff the air getting the smell of death in his nostrils he popped his claws.

 **SNIKT**

"Logan, what wrong" questioned Ororo.

"This place has a stench of death about it" Logan replied in a serious tone.

As the two began to search the house they heard something coming from the kitchen

"Doko ka ni itte!(Go away!)" a young voice declared.

"Watashitachi ga tasuke ni kita anata o kizutsukeru tame ni koko ni inai no wa daijōbudesu

(It is ok we are not here to harm you we came to help)" Logan said calmly with a slightly broken accent

As Logan and Ororo look around the room they noticed the dead man with what looked like bullet holes in his chest, a beautiful read haired woman who is also dead with multiple gun shot wounds and weirdly enough a pile of what seemed to be ash.

Tetsudatte itadakemasu ka (can you help me) the young boy sobbed out and it didn't take long to see you the boy was related to as they shared their hair colour. As Naruto began to explain what had happened Ororo took off her cloak to wrap around the boy. It was this act of kindness that let Naruto go to America with the two weirdos dressed funny after they buried his mother.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Naruto's abilities stem from Delsin Rowe Infamous 2** **nd** **sons smoke ability**

 **Yes, Naruto will use the Orbital drop**

 **As paring unknown yet**

 **A little taster to see if this story will be wanted**

 **Leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Infamous X-men: Swirling Ash Edition**

 **Chapter 2: The Reunion**

 **Nine Years Later/Bayville**

"Look I will be fine, I wont be gone long its just for a little while and you know where I am so you don't have to worry Shiro" a voice explained over a communication device.

"Dammit Naruto when using the communicators use the code names not real names! Fine next time you better keep me informed. You are bastard not telling the rest of us you know that" Shiro responded in a harsh manner before taking a breath and continuing in a friendlier tone. "Fine but next time you better keep me informed. You are bastard not telling the rest of us you know".

'but you just said my name' Naruto thought to himself with a sweat drop before realising what Shiro just said.

"Ah ha I Knew my best friend would see it my way. Make sure to tell the others we will be meeting back up when the signal goes off." Naruto responded back

"That's fine by me, you stressful leader, take care of self chain smoker" Shiro replied back with a mocking tone at the end before cut off the line.

"Dammit you know my name isn't chain smoker you know what it is you bastard and he just hung on me, man Sunfire you can a real jerk you know" Naruto said while putting away the communicator

 **BOOM**

An explosion could be heard by everyone in Naruto imminent vicinity. So this led Naruto to walk down the closest alleyway hoping to find a vent of some kind.

"Bingo, knowing my luck someone I know is going to be involved" Naruto said out loud to himself. Before sighing to himself "I guess its time to go to work" he said before changing into smoke and into the vent. Not having to wait to long before he found himself on the roof and as he scanned the horizon he spotted a fire in the distance "ah the hold Bayville football field, that shouldn't take to long to arrive and help out" Naruto said to himself before he started to leap of the current building he was on towards the current fire.

 **Bayville Football Field**

Just as Naruto reached the field he noticed emergency services were already on hand. As he looked around he spotted his old housemates Jean and Scott near the ambulance. As Naruto began to approach them he over heard Jean telling Scott that knows it was accident and that he heads off home or something as Jean left, Naruto snuck up on Scott before sling his arm around Scott's shoulder pulling him into a loose headlock.

"Tough luck boy scout things have definitely changed over the last five years" Naruto teased letting go of Scott.

"Naruto is that you, damn man its been what five years how been bro" Scott replied looking quite pleased seeing the friend he spent time with in the mansion alongside Jean a friend who he hasn't seen since Naruto and Professor had a falling out.

"I know man how's home, and look at you all tall and lanky now boy scout, what ever happened to the shrimp who help me out with pranks" Naruto Joked.

"Same could said to you Naruto you older than me by a year but when you came to mansion you were also a shrimp, but look at you" Scott shot back looking at one of his oldest friends, starting from the bottom of his friend's attire with Black and orange trainers, a pair of jeans ripped at the knee followed by a black body warmer, over an orange and black hoodie.

"you still got and issue with colour orange" Scott mentioned with a dry look on his face.

"Hey don't ruin this reunion by dissing orange it's a great colour and I would hate to have to kick your ass" Naruto threatened light heartedly.

"Do you wanna head by the mansion" Scott brought up "you know see everyone whose here"

"hmm yeah sure, who is at the mansion at the moment" questioned Naruto knowing why Scott was sounding cautious.

Erm Jean, Myself obviously erm Ororo, Logan is out right and should be back at some point over the next couple of days and the Professor should be around." Scott finished

"Yeah I want to see everyone including the professor, I have miss you guys you know, erm I will swing by later this evening need to go back to my car and run some errands" Naruto respond and asked.

"Yeah sure man no big" responded Scott.

 **Later On**

"I wonder if I'm turning up to late" Naruto wondered out loud to himself as he drove his Turquoise 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R

"Oh well to late to be thinking about that now" Naruto said just as he pulled up to the front gates. After waiting around a couple of minutes wondering if the gates were going to open Naruto came up with a plan smiling deviously to himself.

'YO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THINKING THIS LOUD AND CLEAR YOU GONNA LET ME OR WHAT OLD MAN!'

It took a couple more seconds before he gates opened and Naruto carried on driving up towards the mansion. It was driving up towards the mansion when Naruto began to reminisce about his past. Seeing where he used to live brought up memories from the three years he spent there finding out he was a mutant, making friends, training his ability, learning CQC from Logan and combining it with his family's martial art that he began learning with his mother, dealing with the death of his mother on an emotional scale.

Snapping out of memory lane before reaching his destination. As Naruto pulled into park he noticed that some people where waiting for him the professor, Ororo-Nee, Jean, Scott and even Logan was there which surprised him a little bit from what he was told earlier and what seemed to be a new comer who looked blue and a bit roughed up.

"Ok Naruto its been five years and Scott was happy to see you so the others will to" Naruto psyched himself up before getting out of the car

"Sup everyone" Naruto said to everyone before releasing a nervous chuckle as he noticed a subtle change in the weather letting him know that his sister figure that had help save him from himself was not best pleased.

"Hey Ororo-nee, how have you been" Naruto said hoping to get a pleasant response only for Ororo to ignored his words and began to walk towards him and as she reached him Naruto closed his eyes expecting feminine fury to reign down onto him, so imagine his surprise when feel two arms encompass his 5 ft 11 frame and heard

"Welcome back" whispered Ororo before she pulled away from the hug

"Now its late so let head on inside and catch up with everyone and you can explain where you have been for the last five years running off doing god knows what" she declared in a stern tone as she dragged him towards the others at the front door. Just as they reached them Naruto noticed everyone except maybe the blue guy who had a look of what appeared to be anxiousness fear but also confusion, everyone else were either snickering or smirking at him.

"Welcome back smoke stack" Logan said referring to the nickname he gave Naruto years ago also knowing how much it would annoy up Naruto he knew it would get a response.

"You wanna go old man right know you know I can whoop your ass now im that much of a bad ass" Naruto shouted back as smoke began to leave his form and Logan popped his claws.

 **SNIKT**

Charles Xavier just shook his head choosing to say nothing at this point and quietly moved inside knowing what was about to happen was almost inevitable. Jean and Scott just face palmed before following the Professor and Kurt just look confused until he saw lighting escape from Ororo's eyes and he quickly ported inside next to the others. All was silent but just before the two mutants could come to blows with each other a lightning bolt flashed between them and it was followed by a thunderous noise.

 **KA-KA-KA-KRAVOOOMMMMMMM**

As the two turned to the source of that bolt and saw how pissed Ororo looked caused training flashbacks within Naruto who decided getting payback against Logan wasn't worth it and quickly headed inside. While Logan looked at Ororo and retracted his claws.

"Really killed the mood there" Logan stated plainly even though you could tell he was a bit annoyed he couldn't get decent fight.

"You can fight tomorrow, don't be such a baby" Ororo replied before turning around and heading inside.

Inside Naruto was giving a hug to Jean and introducing himself to the new guy.

"Hey new guy, the name is Naruto the eldest part of the original trinity" Naruto said pointing at himself, Jean and Scott before he held out his hand for the new guy.

"The name is Kurt Wagner and are you not scared of me" Kurt replied in an unsure tone.

"why would I man, Mutant and Proud" Naruto declared before holding up a fist to Kurt which brought a smile to everyone's face.

"huh?" Kurt responded slightly confused

"Fist bump him" Scott explained while Jean giggled at the confused expression on Kurt's face before it lit up in recognition and he bumped fists with Naruto.

"Mutant and Proud" Kurt said back.

As Naruto felt eyes on him he turned around to face Professor Xavier.

"Hello young Naruto" Charles finally said

"Professor" Naruto simply said before leaning over and giving Xavier a hug as well.

"Long time Professor how things"

"things are as well as can be my boy but as it is quite late I think we should all catch up in morning, will you be staying here Naruto" Charles inquired.

"If that's ok with you I would like that" Naruto said which he was grateful for seeing as he no other accommodation other than his car in the area.

"Your old room is still available so unpack what you need from your car, you can leave it there for now but please move it to the garage in the morning, now good night everyone" Charles turned to leave the room but before he did

"Oh and Naruto its nice to have you back home" and with that Charles left the room. One by one everyone left to go to bed.

As Naruto reached his room leaving his luggage at the foot of his bed he simply collapsed into ready to hit the hay as it was a very emotional day down memory lane today.

'I haven't forgot Kaa-san your brother my uncle the man who got you killed I will avenge you and take back the Uzumaki Zaibatsu' Naruto thought to himself before he let sleep take him.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Naruto's abilities stem from Delsin Rowe Infamous 2** **nd** **sons smoke ability but it will have differences and not as limited as video games tend to be Naruto will defiantly be up there in power.**

 **As pairing unknown yet.**

 **Leave a review let me know what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Claws Vs Ash

**Infamous X-men: Swirling Ash Edition**

 **Chapter 3: Claws Vs Ash**

 _X-Mansion_

It was the following morning in mansion and Naruto was having breakfast made by his adopted older sister Ororo. It while he was waiting for her to finish making breakfast Logan came into the dining room and as soon as he spotted Naruto he headed strait for him.

"Listen here, me and you one on one in the danger room, need to see if your rusty or not," Logan challenged as soon as he got close enough to.

"Ugh men, all you boys know how to do is fight fight and fight," Ororo stepped in before Naruto reply.

"Come on he is a big brat no I am sure he can hold is own," Logan responded.

"How about this I have an idea I'll fight you Logan but after I eat and enjoy Nee-chans meal all the while leaving everyone happy," Naruto stated but noticed that Ororo was giving him a worried look.

"Come on Ororo-nee im not a child anymore I have got mad control now and my power has sky rocketed over the years since I have been gone," Naruto tried to reassure.

"Fine but if you get hurt being stupid no Ramen for dinner tonight," Ororo promised with stern look in her eyes.

"But I am fighting a man with sharp pointy claws and a metal skeleton how am I not going to get hurt."

"You figure it out," Ororo said before turning and leaving the room.

"Its Logan though its Logan," Naruto said just as she left the room completely ignoring him "Ah Crapbaskets."

"Tough luck kiddo it looks like someone is not getting Ramen tonight." Logan said in a mocking tone before also leaving the room to get ready for their fight.

 _[Scene Change]_

In the observation room looking over the danger room gathered to watch this bout, mainly to see how far Naruto has come over the last five years.

"Ororo make sure we are recording please I believe we will have more information about the nature of Naruto's abilities especially since we don't know how much progression has had on his training or how it has grown over the years," Charles said.

"Yes professor," she said as she made her way over to the console.

"Now Mr Wagner I would like to pay attention to what happens down in the danger room," Charles while looking towards the teleporting teen.

"Now Jean and Scott let me know how you two match up compared to Naruto, because if I remember you were roughly equal in skill at the time."

"Yes Professor, we will keep an eye out," Jean answered for the both of them.

Down in the arena below stood both Logan and Naruto both dressed in simple grey T shirts and tracksuit bottoms.

"You ready for this old man," Naruto said brimming with confidence as his violet eyes changing, becoming like embers from a dying flame, smoke began to slightly appear wafting off of his body.

"Don't get cocky you little runt," Wolverine replied simply before walking towards Naruto.

Seeing what Logan was doing Naruto also began to walk towards Logan until they where standing face to face.

"What are they doing" Kurt asked Scott as they were curious about what was going on.

"Just watch"

back down in the arena after a few seconds of stares Logan swung a right hook but at the same time Naruto mirrored the action only with an orange glowing fist into Logan's face. With both of them connecting but neither man took a step backwards which surprised the observers as the sounds of the punches reverbed around the entire room. Naruto began to smirk, when he saw Logan expression to have his cheek being burned. Just as each man pulled their fist back from each others cheeks they looked at each other noticing that only Logan took damage from the first exchange. Logan's nose picked up the scent of slightly burnt flesh.

"That was pretty dirty, runt," Logan said with no real bite to it just as his healing kicked in.

"A fight is a fight and in my opinion if you're not cheating your not trying," Naruto responded cheekily.

"Hmph well said brat," Logan said as a little bit of pride could be seen in his eyes for the runt he had rescued so many years ago.

"Oh and you know I can burn much hotter than that so let's see what you got you old fart."

 **{SNIKT}**

"Well looks like I don't need hold back against you mister tough guy" Logan declared just after he popped his claws.

Back in the observation room Kurt had a confused looked on his face while watching the fight begin.

"Erm guys what is it that Naruto's can do," Kurt asked no one in particular hoping anyone would give him an answer.

"Well Kurt you see I am a telekinetic and telepath," Jean answered while levitating Kurt off of the floor slightly. "Naruto is a bit different his mutation makes him a typhokinetic it allows for him to create, shape and manipulate smoke but he also raise his temperature and from what I remember he could burn almost anything through physical contact," Jean paused trying to think of how to better explain it before she noticed something. "Look there at Naruto his hand is glowing slightly orange, that shows his hands are hot which explains the burnt flesh on Logan's cheek but who knows what he can do now this was five years ago."

"Don't forget, Jean but he can turn his limbs into smoke to when he concentrates," Scott added.

"Very well put Jean now any more questions, Kurt because I think they may be starting up again," Charles said, pride could be heard in his tone as he looked at Jean before focusing back at fight down below.

Down below in the arena it all kicked back off as soon as Logan's face completely healed as Naruto threw another punch towards Logan's head in response to that Logan shifted at the last minute causing him to only feel the heat from fist just brush past his ear. Seeing as Naruto was off balance Logan stepped into the body of his opponent and then reached to grab the limb that was in his personal space and using his opponent's momentum against him to throw across the room.

'Damn I forgot that he has more than just claws' Naruto idly thought about Logan's physical strength.

As Naruto was thrown through the air he tucked in his legs using the momentum to push into a forward roll. After that Naruto transformed into smoke and going back towards Logan.

"What the" Logan said in confusion before the smoke reformed into a solid being again who was in forward roll position before a foot lashed out striking him right across the jaw knocking him back.

"What do ya think, Old fart I'm not even trying yet" Naruto said just as he landed on his feet.

"Nicely done, you can fully shift into smoke now not just specific limbs."

Instead of responding Naruto just raised his hands in the shape of guns.

'Hmm that's weird his finger tips are glowing orange' Logan thought as he retracted his claws.

Just as glow got brighter Naruto smirk got wider.

"Bang" Naruto said as two bolts of flame and smoke left his finger tips flying towards Logan. Logan managed to roll out of the way before two more bolts came at him. This game of cat and mouse continued for quite a while until Logan got up close and Spartan kicked Naruto back into a wall. Thinking that he had cornered the tricky runt he went in for the proverbial kill as he leapt at Naruto. In the middle of Logan's jump he noticed that Naruto a familiar expression on the kids face, it was familiar due to him wearing himself when ever he hunted a target down, the kid was smiling a predatory smile just like hunter going in for the kill.

Naruto's fist was glowing orange once and just as he watched Logan begin to get closer to him, Naruto crouched down drawing back his fist knowing he had to get the timing completely perfect.

'come on just a little bit more,' Naruto thought as he was watching Logan before risking a glance up to the observation room 'Scott is going to love this'

When Logan had gotten closer enough Naruto sprang into movement leaping up with an uppercut with a orange hot fist. That was not all the observers saw they witnessed what looked like smoke leaving Naruto's elbow to aid propelling him around 30 ft into the air.

"SHORYUKENNN!" Naruto exclaimed with the biggest grin possible before manipulating the smoke to spin him around to be able to hit a reverse round house kick to send Logan flying across the room.

In the observation room Jean and Scott both face palmed as they recognised those last moves from video games they played when they where kids. Ororo eyebrows showed her disbelief at the situation remembering how this little kid dragged into an arcade to play games instead of going clothes shopping that particular day and that move was from one of those stupid video games he made her play with him on. While Kurt was thinking how cool that was, Charles just had a small smile on his face seeing how far one of his students had come since he left on his journey.

As Logan landed in a heap, Naruto turned into smoke and moved towards Logan's position and when he was right on top of him Naruto became solid again dropping down 30 ft with a heated glowing fist. Logan saw what was coming before rolling out of the way just in time. As soon as Naruto landed his hand melted through the floor, deciding and that he had showed off enough Naruto decided it was time to end it Naruto released more smoke from his body which to some it would appear as a form of cover but to Naruto it was so much more.

"Checkmate Logan."

"You think this smoke is going to protect you better think again kid."

"Come on you think I don't know that but if we were really enemies then I would basically ignite this entire cloud and I am pretty sure while you can, you don't want to regrow most of you body back from incineration, my powers have been growing over the years Logan don't forget."

"Fine I submit" Logan growled out, annoyed at the outcome of that bout he began mumbling about overpowered little shits and stupid pyromaniacs' always trying to set him on fire.

With that Naruto began to absorb all of the released smoke back into his body. When all of the smoke and ash got absorbed the room was clear once again Logan gave a nod towards Naruto before walking off, starting up his grumbling once again.

"So nee-chan did I do great or did I do great" Naruto called out with a cheeky grin that was aimed towards the observation window before walking off towards the showers. As he calmed down and the adrenaline slowed down in his system smoke stopped coming off his form and his eyes returned from the colour of embers to violet once again.

Up in the observation room Kurt just had his mouth wide open at how strong both people appeared to be, but more so with Naruto seeing as he was only three years younger than the red head.

"I can't believe how much stronger he is now, I gotta step up my game," Scott said as his competitiveness began to come out.

"Not just you we all do we can't have him leaving us behind like that," Jean said alongside Scott before she left the room to quickly followed by the other two teens.

"He really has grown strong, hasn't he Charles, "Ororo said with a proud smile.

"Yes he has Ororo, yes he has," Charles responded.

 _[Scene Change]_

"So just how much has he changed Logan" Charles asked as he looked out of a window overlooking the courtyard where the teenagers where hanging out and laughter and joy could be heard.

"Power wise his control has grown exponentially especially since he was a child when he could only really use his powers through lots of concentration extreme emotional distress now its like completely seamless like he has all most complete control."

"We will need to have a proper catch up tomorrow I think spending time bonding and re connecting with loved ones is long over due" Charles said to Logan as the teens in the court yard were joined by Ororo and even more laughter could be heard.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Leave a review**


End file.
